User talk:Blazefrost
Hi Blazefrost you can only have one charart on your page :) Thanks, Moonshi 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey blazefrost could you please tell me how you did the blue box on your profile that tells all about your cat? thx! *Canyonsong* 18:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks so much blazefrost I got my blue box thingy working!Canyonsong 00:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chararts Hey Blazefrost. I can do them for you, but there's one small problem; you're only allowed to have one image on your userpage, so you'd have to cycle through them or I could just make them for you to save on your computer. This is up to you. And I'll get to your siggie ASAP. Is there anything else you want for the siggie? wildheart spring rain ♫ 05:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Blazefrost, it did help :) btw I LOVE YOUR PIC Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 19:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Melodie(Blazeheart) Hi Blazefrost i wont edit your profile i know it takes a long time to make a charcat, btw (by the way:)) it wont let me copy my pic and paste... hmm... hey have you know Evanescence? it says it rock too :) Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 21:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart (you know who) ps. your friend Stonegaze talked to me, and all gotta talk more... i wonder if theres a chat room... and dont be scared to ask questions about warriors, or pokemon :) Your siggie It's right here. I didn't know if you wanted borders, or a different colour for the small letters, or what, so I just left it as it is. I can change it easily, so just ask if you want me to. Paste this into your siggie box (under preferences) and check the "custom signature" box, and you're set. Remember, don't be afraid to ask for any changes! They're easily done. wildheart spring rain ♫ 22:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I've started your requests. A couple questions about them: *is there any particular order you wish them to be done in? *for the cat with the long claws, Iceblood, do you want me to draw on the claws? *do you want to specify which paws are white (when a cat has "one white paw") or shall I just choose for you? *should I do the cats with "medium fur" in longhaired blanks or shorthaired blanks? *is there any specific speckled pattern you want for Pebbleheart, or should I just go wild? XD That's all. =) wildheart spring rain ♫ 22:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So is there anything you want me to change? And what about the chararts? wildheart spring rain ♫ 23:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! I'll get on those chararts ASAP =D wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) can you give me a clan i should join? Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart Sure btw my sister is rainpaw but Hollyshade is cool too i will edit my family, and Stormclan AWESOME Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 03:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart btw r u ginger? Btw Blazefrost can you put my family? and can i be the deputy, just read my profile... all of it :) btw Stormclan=Thunderclan? Mistclan=Windclan Rainclan=Riverclan Earthclan=Shadowclan :) maybe we can talk on facebook? LOL Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 04:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart ps im making a new siggie ANd what does Hollyshade look like? Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 04:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart ah i see , maybe can i make pics of the familys? and can Flamestar (my dad be the leader or is the leader someone else? btw my cat is a deputy just read my charcat, i can make it work with your book, and i love the names! Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 19:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart Im going biking so i cant answer you for a while so see ya! Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 19:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Blazeheart 'hi Hey blazefrost, just wanted to say hi, so hi! haha but anyways how's it going? Love the name btw. ;) Atelda 01:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! ;) so what up? Same except i have homework (blah) Atelda 00:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I had spring break at the end of march early april. Oh, why not? Atelda 22:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice, ok Atelda 23:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! My first one was using the font tag, this one is used with the span tag. I dont know why but the font was being difficult and i ended up spending like two hours trying to tweak it making it work, but i then just used the span. I like your siggy too! how did you make it? Atelda 23:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Still, you chose the colors, and words, and wildheart is really nice, ive never talked to her but her comments on project charart is fantastic! Atelda 01:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice Atelda The First of Many Here's Blazefrost; the first of many. Haha... he's not too great, so if you want me to change anything, just ask. SERIOUSLY. ASK ME. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 01:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I'll fix that right away. Oh, and are there any other tweaks you want me to make to the descriptions of other chararts before I do them? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I reuploaded him. Better? And do you have any tweaks to the descriptions? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You sure he's okay? No more tweaks...? I dunno... haha XD wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That's easy. I'll start that in a bit. I have to go do my paper route right now. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 00:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I changed him again. Hope this is good =) wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 03:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and what did you mean about the avatar? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 03:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah the avatar is weird. It sometimes distorts images. Not sure why. I'm glad you like it! wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 04:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It might take a little while longer than you might expect. Leads aren't on always. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 20:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and you should probably read the guidelines before you join. A lead will ask you to do so but lots of idiots just ignore that and just start making mistakes right away. So be good =D wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 20:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha good =P And what do you mean by "go and get my siggie"? You do know all you have to do is log in and sign with four ~'s, right? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 20:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Try one more thing for me. I changed something on your sig. See if it worked on my talk page. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 20:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay good it's fixed now. And you don't have to type your username after the four ~'s. Just sayin =P wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 21:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I've started on Pebbleheart, but I'm really disliking the patterns I put up so this may take a while XD wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 21:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah! You know what I mean! It's so hard to get a perfect pattern for a speckled cat XD wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 21:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) YUHS! PERFECTION IS MY ONLY GOAL! XD wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 21:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) haha HIGH FIVE! By the way, I was reading your other messages (yes, I know, I'm a creeper XD) and I noticed that you were looking for a chatroom for the wiki? Well we have the IRC, and you can find it here if you want it. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 21:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind, I had to go film. What's a 4-H meeting? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay.Do you want alternating letters or one part red and one part blue? How was that thunderstorm, by the way? I love thunderstorms. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 23:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Kay I'll do that right now. You know where to find it. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 01:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It's done. Did you want me to change anything? Should the superscript words be in another colour? And was anyone hurt? I hope not! I understand about being scared. Thunderstorms used to scare me, but now I just like to look at the lightning and listen to the distant booms. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 01:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay glad it wasn't anybody you knew or anything... silly drunk people XD wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 02:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) hi Whoa, that is scary, and i love ur siggie, i just need the code from Wildheart,she made one for me too,shes awesome at it . Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Blazefrost OMG DONT PUT IT IN MY FACEBOOK! JUST SEND ME A LINK DONT POST! Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) lol, to late, ok so where? Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Stupid Drunk People ...what can you do about them? haha wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 02:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC) cant see itMelodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) omg thats the pic, werid Melodie இಌஇ Lucero 02:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) dude you know rostwing right? well i let her use the pic of Iceclaw so yeah :) 03:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) (heh heh i got a new siggie :)) Hey, don't worry about it. But don't delete my message. It's not a problem. 21:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Here, you keep the messages and when your talk page gets really long, you archive it. (Make a page called User talk:Blazefrost/Archive 1) 21:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: My Page I understand it's unfair I suggested your article for deletion. But, Sadly, Warriors Wikia is a encyclopedia for people who are researching or studying different articles. The articles are meant to be real articles telling about the appearences and whatever they do for furture reference. When it's ''your book, ''it's not a real character. Though this wiki isn't a fanfiction site, there is a Warriors fanfiction sigh made ''just ''for fanfiction like that. I, myself, have never been there but it is a real wiki. I understand you are sort of new, so this is just a comment. The articles are meant to be real from the books :) Kind regards, 22:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha, it's fine :) Trust me, I had this same problem before, no need to apologize, you're still learning :) 23:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Coloured Boxes and Pebbleheart I'm nearly done Pebbleheart (still not sure if the pattern's perfect, though XD), and do you mean the collapsible boxes or the big ones? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 00:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, for the collapsible boxes, just put this code: on to your page. The things you can change are put in caps. So for the first thing, you can change the border. You could have a dotted border (simply put dotted where it says "insert border here"), a dashed border, or a solid border (same rules). Where it says "insert colour here", put a hex code (a # sign and then a code which you can choose from here) or just put the colour in writing (the available colours are on this page). For example, if you inserted "Pink", the colour would turn out to be like this. You can put your title where it says "blah blah title here" haha and whatever you want it to say in the place where it says "blah blah inside box here". For example, if I wanted a dashed border in darker blue and a background that was paler blue, I'd put something like this: and it would turn out like this: I hope that helped! wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 00:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad I helped =D wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 01:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The Second of Many! Here's Pebbleheart. I hope you like her... I couldn't decide on what pattern of speckles to do, so I just used the pattern that Goosefeather sort of has. wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 01:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad you like her. Is there anything you want me to change? wildheart spring rain ♫ Category:Signatures 01:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :( sorry but , can you wait longer for the charart?, cuz im still writing my book, and going out alot, SORRY!!!!! :( 03:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Wildheart made a gorgeous cat. :P Hey, before you get in trouble, you're only allowed 1 image on your profile. *doesn't remember if she told Blaze this before. Head too full after the wedding and champagne* 11:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It means that you can only have 1 picture on your profile. That's it. No more. If you have 2, one is deleted. It's the policy of the image use. 13:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. 16:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! 16:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL the rules are crazy. 16:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey Blazefrost, um you know your old pic of your cat? yeah, i found a user with the same pic, but you have a new one, oh well XD 23:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Blazefrost, I just wanted to say hi, so hi! lol StonegazeListen to the thunder rumble Category:Signatures 00:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) sure, go ahead have fun :) 04:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re;Hi I didn't do anything. I just saw it right now, and it seems that you overwrited my file's name. The last time I edited my tutorial was in December 2010. So um, yeah. XD 21:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Blazefrost, its pretty good :) 02:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) CREEPER! Haha it's cool I don't care. We don't really have privacy on the wiki, so we ALL creep each other XD Thanks about the siggie. I had fun making it. }wildheart~ 23:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry but can you wait untill next month for the charart? sorry, for so long cuz,I am VERY VERY busy in May cuz my I see my old friends and my b-day is coming up and I have to write my book, so yeah, I AM VERY SORRY! :'( But the good news is I got forth place in a Track race, the meet was all day, (well only for the school day) I get to skip school! and I saw my old friend so yeah SORRY! 02:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) oh and Your talk page message can you chage my name to Blazeheart, not Melodie, Thanks 02:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey Blazefrost whats the best bands to you and the best songs by them? I heard Linkin park and its pretty good =D Later! 23:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Chararts well i dont need a charart, I just read that you do chararts on paint right?, I do to, but after I blur them and edit them on Photoshop, so maybe u can try it, or if you have Windows 7 paint, u can use oil brush to just kinda blur it, and I use oil brush wih some other tools to do my awesome looking scars hope that helps 03:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) and r u on fb?